Genetic mutations causing hyperactivation of key survival pathways result in resistance to anti-cancer drugs. Current technologies to identify these mutations, which may be present in extremely low frequencies, are time consuming and/or prohibitively expensive. Lynntech proposes to combine its portable DNA amplification system based on convective PCR (cPCR) with the high sensitivity of a silicon nanowire (SiNW)-based chemresistor platform to develop a rapid and inexpensive means to detect low frequency mutations. The key innovation of this proposed work is the development of an electrochemical detection platform for a multiplexed biological assay. Multiplexing the assay will allow evaluation of mutation panels, specific for distinct cancer types with a single cPCR reaction. For this feasibility study, we will develop a cPCR assay to detect two unique PIK3CA mutations in a single reaction. We aim to achieve a limit-of-detection, for each mutation to be 0.01 ? 0.02% of total DNA assayed. We will then develop a novel inorganic-organic hybrid chemresistor device to detect the cPCR products. Lastly, Lynntech?s cPCR unit and the chemresistor module will be integrated into a single device. Successful completion of the proposed work will result in a research tool/diagnostic assay which can potentially be evaluated in an oncology care setup.